Rain
by Daenarys
Summary: A certain young woman ponders her feelings for the man she loves...{One-shot. One of FE's most traditional couples, however, I won't tell you who.}


It's my first try at writing a one-shot, thought I'd give it a try. :D :D :D

What more is there to say? Read and review, please!

I do not own Fire Emblem, etc. etc, etc. -mumbles-

------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a grey, rainy day over the camp of the young lord of Pherae. Torrents of icy rain beat down on the rows of white tents, which were fortunately coated with oil to keep out the wet. The ground turned to a mess of mud and torn-up grass; the rain pooled in murky puddles. The skies were a mass of grey clouds that barely that any light through, even though the sun had just risen – or they presumed it had risen, as one could not see past the gloomy barrier of clouds.

The inhabitants of the camp huddled miserably in their tents, trying vainly to keep warm and dry. No one was even on sentry duty; no one wanted to go out in this freezing weather.

All but one.

A slender, short figure stood in front of her tent, eyes closed, letting the rain pour downward over her. The icy cold droplets of water came, running through her long pale blue hair in rivulets, plastering her dress of the same shade to her body, streaming down her face and slim arms, to finally trickle off her fingertips. Her feet were bare; she seemed not to notice the cold or the mud. She reveled in the freshness of the air, the beauty of the rain, the feel of the raindrops against her skin.

Another figure, inside a tent, saw her. He started, then hurriedly got up and left his tent, heedless of the rain. Quietly, he walked slowly over to her, and stopped. She seemed to not notice him; her eyes were closed, and rain streamed down her eyelids, beading on her long eyelashes.

"What are you doing?" he queried in surprise.

She turned sharply. Her eyes shot open swiftly, revealing wide liquid pools of crimson. She blinked in surprise at the young man standing in front of her, and whispered his name, softly.

He stepped closer to her, his tousled red hair already wet from the rain, drops of water beading on his armor. "What are you doing out here in the freezing rain?" he asked quietly, gently.

A shy smile lit her thin face. "I like the rain," she whispered softly. "It...reminds me of home."

His face softened, but worry still crossed his expression. "You'll catch cold. Aren't you freezing? You're soaking wet!"

"No, I --" She broke off. They had spoken yesterday. She had very nearly revealed her secret, had gone so far as to tell him she was hiding something from him, and yet he had still said he loved her.

She had believed him. But she could not tell him her secret. No. It would ruin everything. And if he rejected her...she could not have been able to bear it.

Too devastating.

She was afraid of losing him.

"I won't catch cold," she said softly, looking up into his face. He smiled slightly, and she was suddenly aware how close together they were standing; how the thin, wet fabric of her dress clung to her body.

"If you're sure," he said, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder. She shivered slightly at the mere touch; a warm, tingling feeling spread through her. She had to tell him.

"Yes," she whispered, and swiftly leaned forward, wrapped her slender arms around his neck impulsively, and kissed him on the mouth.

He stiffened at first, surprised, then relaxed, and kissed her back, gently wrapping his own arms around her, encircling her thin shoulders.

She finally drew back, eyes endless pools of crimson in the scarce light, arms still fastened around his neck.

"I...I just wanted you to know that...I love you too, Lord Eliwood."

"Ninian," he breathed, and before she could reply, he leaned in and kissed her again.

This time, she was glad for the rain, because not all the droplets of water running down her face were from the storm.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, I know it's short, but it was raining where I live (hard) and this just kind of popped into my head...:P. This is set right after Eliwood & Ninian's support A, if you were wondering. Eliwood X Ninian is one of my favorite pairings, they're so sweet together. :D Please review, thankies! And

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miss Daisy: Fluff. Makes my teeth rot.

Quickening: Your teeth are nasty already.

Winteress: YES, because YOU, as a PONY, are NOT supposed to eat people's HAMBURGERS, which are MEAT!

Miss Daisy: It was a GOOD hamburger. And it wasn't yours, it was Cassie's, so there.

Winteress: -rolls eyes-

Nino: I like it! I like it! I like sweet romance stories!

Miss Daisy: Sweet COTTON CANDY FLUFF STORIES!!

Nino: eep

Woodbark: -squeak-


End file.
